The Most Important Person in the World to You Is
by DetectiveConanGeekster21
Summary: Ran attempts to go to her karate club when she's sick, but she collapses in the street and is kidnapped by a mysterious man. With little information on where she is and limited time find her, Shinichi comes to lose hope before a friend comes to HIS rescue. Ran and Shinichi are meant for each other, but what about Ayumi who comes to realize her true feelings for Conan?
1. Pursuit

**The Most Important Person in the World To You Is…?**

**Chapter 1**

**Pursuit**

"_What do you mean you're not coming back yet?_" Ran yelled into her father's phone with Shinichi on the other side, plugging his ears. Ran breathed heavily into the receiver with rage. She could not believe he'd broken his promise...again. Shinichi said he was coming back soon, but the drug that Haibara made for him didn't work for the fifth time in a row. He is still a little kid from the drug he was forced to take six months ago.

"I'm sorry Ran...could you please stop yelling?" Shinichi asked while rubbing his ears from her screaming.

"_No I cannot!_ Do you have any idea how much I've been suffering from you being gone? I might as well as go out and find a _new _best friend, because you obviously aren't interested in being my friend!" Ran said as she started crying.

"Don't even bother with that brat Ran. He's not good enough for you," Ran's father, Kogoro Mouri said as he smoked a cigarette and read a newspaper at his desk. Ran just looked at him with a you're-only-adding-to-my-depression face. She shook her head and went back to her conversation.

"I don't know _what _to do with you Shinichi! You've become so different! I don't even know you anymore!" Ran said before she slammed down the phone and stormed off to her room. She screamed so loud that Kogoro plugged his ears before she slammed her bedroom door, making the noise echo through the detective agency. Kogoro picked up the phone when it rang. It was Shinichi, making Kogoro's blood boil.

"Listen Kudo, if you think you can make my daughter cry and suffer all the time, you can think again!" Kogoro yelled. Shinichi sighed.

"Just let Ran know that I don't know how she feels, but I'm promising her that I will show myself to her soon. Please Oji-san? Please? She's my best friend..." Shinichi pleaded. Kogoro sighed.

"I'll let it slide this time, and tell her that, but next time, you won't be so lucky!" Kogoro said before he hung up. Next, he unplugged the phone.

Shinichi was standing right in front of the apartment at the pay phone, in his little boy body. More like Conan Edogawa. Conan hung up after he heard Kogoro upstairs yelling at himself. He walked out of the phone booth, and walked up the stairs to Kogoro's home. He opened the door saying "I'm home!", but nobody said anything, until Kogoro got up and asked Conan where he was.

"What took you do long you little brat? Don't you know its past six o'clock? We've been waiting for you to come back so that Ran can run to the store for some food, and I'm hungry!" Kogoro shouted in his face.

"You've been drinking again Oji-san...you smell like beer," he said in smart-ass tone. Kogoro took him from the back of his coat and threw him into his bedroom.

"Owww! That hurt!" Conan yelled back at him. Kogoro slammed the door after him, and locked it.

"You get one hour as time-out! You are too smart for your own good!" Kogoro yelled.

"Jeez...you old geezer..."

_Hi...I'm Shinichi Kudo__,__ for most of you may know, I'm a high school detective who has the mind of an adult. Six months ago, I was at the amusement park with my best friend Mouri Ran, and followed two suspicious looking men dressed in black. I was spying, and managed to get caught. They forced me to take a drug, and with that, I became a seven year old kid. When Ran found me and asked me what my name was, I knew I couldn't tell her about being Shinichi because my friend Professor Agasa told me not to tell anyone, so I ended up telling her that my name was Edogawa Conan. Now, I live with my best friend and her father Mouri Kogoro without them knowing I'm Shinichi. Kogoro is a private detective who used to work for the police, even though I'm the one who solves his cases secretly by using certain devices that Dr. Agasa makes for me. _

_My parents Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo, Dr. Agasa, Heiji Hattori, and Haibara Ai are the only people who know about me being Shinichi Kudo. Haibara is really named Shiho Miyano who used to work for the Black Organization with her sister Akemi Miyano. Akemi was killed by Gin and Vodka, the ones who poisoned me, and so Shiho went against the Black Organization, but got shrunk into a child just like me while trying to commit suicide. The drug is really supposed to kill you, but it just shrinks your body. Haibara and I both go to elementary school to cover up our true identities, and made friends along the way. Three kids in the first grade: Ayumi Yoshida, Genta Kojima, and Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, and all five of us are members of the Detective Boys, even though I don't want to be...Haibara still researches the poison that she made in the organization so that she can cute my shrunken body, but no success after five tries. So, as you guessed, I am just a high school detective in disguise from the Black Organization that still doesn't know I'm a child. Although I'm little, I'll put those low-life criminals behind bars!_

After Conan's hour of time-out was over, he walked into the living room when Kogoro unlocked the door. Conan looked around, and found Ran's bedroom door open. He walked over and searched around, but she wasn't there.

"Hey Oji-san? Where's Ran-neechan?" Conan asked Kogoro. Kogoro just peered up from his newspaper and went back to reading.

"Are you stupid? She went to get ingredients for our dinner. She asked if you wanted to come, but I said you were in punishment. So deal with it!" He yelled. Conan looked down at the floor. Seeing one of his mystery comics on the table, he walked over to the couch and read his book until Ran came back.

Ran was having a hard time thinking about what to have for a main dish: fried noodles, which her father wanted, or onigiri with different kinds of fish, which Conan said was good for your brain because fish had nutrients and rice was a supplement in Japan, which was always number one.

"I think I'll go with Conan's choice! After all, he's smart with brain foods, just like- just like...Shinichi..." she whispered to herself. Ran stared at the floor with tears welling up in her eyes. Before she knew it, she had tears falling from the tip of her nose to the floor. She stared up at someone in the same aisle as her. It was a plump lady in her forties staring back at Ran.

"Hey girl, are you alright? Are you crying?" she asked quietly. Ran shook her head.

"I'm alright. Thanks for asking," Ran smiled at her to hide her sadness. The lady just walked away with a straight face, showing Ran she didn't believe her. She sighed and carried on with her shopping. Walking to the cash register, Ran felt something very strange. Almost like, someone watching her, but she looked around, and didn't see anyone. She checked out the windows and different aisles, but nobody was there except the lone employee working the cash register, the woman in her forties who saw Ran cry, an old man with a cane walking very slowly, and herself. Everybody was shopping or reading magazines. She shrugged off her fears, and walked up to the cash register. She handed all her ingredients to the girl, but the staring feeling was still bothering her.

"That will be two thousand one hundred and forty yen, please," the girl said. Ran fished two one-thousand yen bills out of her wallet with a bunch of change. Suddenly, Ran spilled her change everywhere when she felt a sharp stare in her back. She desperately looked everywhere, but saw no one. She was getting very annoyed. The girl helped Ran pick up her change, counted out what the cash register needed, and then headed out with her groceries. Ran walked down the street feeling anxious to look around, but she didn't have time. Conan and her father would both be hungry.

Ran looked at her watch. It was getting dark earlier as winter approached, reading seven thirty-six. Ran tried to hurry down the street as dark clouds were forming over the starry night sky. Five minutes later, it was pouring with rain and Ran was drenched to the bone. She ran over to a closed flower shop cover, and waited for a few minutes. When the rain got lighter, she started walking again. It was very dark, and all she could see were rotting tree leaves lying on the ground. The dark branches of nearby bushes swayed in the wind, and her skin shivered as the wind passed by like frozen knifes digging through her flesh. Ran was only wearing her school uniform. It was getting colder by the minute and she didn't have much time before she froze. She started running, but then for some reason, she heard footsteps other than her own. Ran stopped, it stopped, she ran, they ran, she walked, and they walked. Ran started to get scared, and ran as fast as she could without dropping her bags, all the way home, still hearing the other footsteps.

When Ran reached her apartment, she could see the lights upstairs in the agency were off already. She looked at her watch and it was shortly after eight.

_What's happening? It's so weird today...I'm paying for groceries at seven o'clock, and then it's suddenly almost eight. I wonder if someone was following me…_

Ran headed upstairs, and unlocked her apartment door, finding her father in bed, and Conan reading on the couch. Conan didn't notice her come in and was still reading his comic from earlier. Conan finished his comic, closed it, and found Ran standing at the door entrance staring at the floor. Conan hoped off the couch and slowly approached her.

"Are you okay, Ran-neechan? You don't look so well," Conan asked curiously.

"I...I don't really know...all I remember is walking to the store, getting groceries, walking home, and ending up here. It started raining really heavily halfway though..." Ran said slowly, with a slightly stiff smile. Conan looked at her strangely, as if she was crazy, but he just walked up to her as she bent down to the floor breathing heavily. He rubbed her back gently with a frown on his face.

"What happened to you? Are you sick?" Conan asked again. Ran looked up at him with a straight expression. She got up slowly with Conan holding her bags for her, and they set them on the counter in the kitchen. Ran walked over to the couch where Conan sat before, and plunged into the sofa cushions as if she just got back from a thirty mile jog. Ran opened her eyes weakly, and smiled at Conan with tears in her eyes. Conan walked to her side.

"What's wrong? Were you crying earlier?" he asked her.

"Yes...in the store. It's alright, though. I'm fine, but…while I ran home, I know this may sound crazy, but I felt like someone was following me...watching my every move...in the store, I felt pain in my back like a piercing glare was following me. Then I ran home," Ran said.

"You think you were being followed? Did you catch a glimpse of this person at all?" Conan asked faster than she could follow. Ran just smiled and touched the side of his face with her hand.

"No...I didn't see...but...this probably isn't the sort of thing I should be telling you...you're just a child after all..." Ran said. Conan just stared at her and lightly rubbed Ran's hand before she dropped it from his face. He looked down at the floor, but then he perked up.

"By the way Ran! Did Oji-san tell you about Shinichi calling you back earlier?" Conan asked curiously.

"No, he didn't...but...to tell you the truth, Conan-kun...I don't want to know what he said...I'm extremely angry at that guy right now..." Ran said with her eyes closed about to fall asleep. Conan just sighed.

"Ran-neechan...he cares about you a lot...I've heard him talk about you all the time...he's always thinking about you, and always cares about what you're doing and what you're thinking...you're very special to Shinichi-niichan..." Conan stated as if Shinichi were saying it, but it was too late. Ran had fallen asleep right when she closed her eyes. Conan smiled.

"Sweet dreams...Ran...and stay home tomorrow, would ya?" he whispered into her ear while putting a blanket on her. Without thinking much about it, he kissed Ran's cheek lightly. Conan smiled at her sleeping face one last time, turned off the reading lamp, and headed to bed. Once he closed his bedroom door, Kogoro peered around the corner of his bedroom.

_Conan, don't tell me...you're...Shinichi...no...He couldn't be...could he?_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. The Promise of a Lifetime

Ran woke up to a blinding sun in her face. She lay on the couch covering her eyes and got up slowly, looking around. The dining table was covered in newspapers and old dishes, just as she last saw it last night. She saw the bedroom doors of Conan's and her father's rooms opened and both their shoes were gone. She looked around for them, but they weren't home. She glanced at the digital clock in the kitchen, reading November twenty-fourth, nineteen ninety-seven. Next to the date read twelve forty-seven in the afternoon. Ran screamed.

"I'm late for school! I slept all this morning, and now I'll never make it for fourth period!" Ran scurried around the house for her uniform, but realized it was in the washing machine. She remembered going to sleep with it on, but someone had taken it off her, and put it in the wash. Just then, a woman with wavy brown hair and glasses appeared in the living room looking at her. It was Eri Kisaki, Ran's mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Ran asked. Eri walked over to her, took Ran's hand and sat her down the couch. She took out a thermometer and stuck it in Ran's mouth. A few moments later, she took it out and read out the results.

"One-hundred and one degrees. I'm sorry Ran, but you're not going to school today," Eri confirmed. Ran just stared at her, confused.

"I'm not sick mom! I'm fine!" Ran yelled, but ended up coughing. Suddenly, Conan walked in the front door, and smiled as he set his backpack down.

"I'm home Ran-neechan! Feeling better yet?" Conan asked innocently.

"I'm not even sick! I don't even know _how_ I got sick!" Ran complained. Eri got up off the couch and brought Ran some soup.

"Conan was the one who phoned me this morning before he went to school. He told me that you were coughing and sweating in your sleep. He said he felt your forehead, and it was really hot. He did the right thing calling me, because you can't rely on your father to take care of sick people! He'll just rush them to the hospital and leave them there all day! Besides, I haven't seen you in a while. Oh, and I know you already know this, but Conan is smarter than most kids I've met. He's very responsible too." Eri said as she patted Conan on the head. Ran just stared at her mother and sighed.

"How did I get sick?" Ran asked Conan. Conan frowned.

"Don't you remember? You were buying groceries and then it was raining all night." Conan said.

"Don't you know how to dress warmly these days? No wonder you got sick!" Eri said.

Ran looked down to the floor. She wanted to call Shinichi, but she remembered what happened the day before. She refused to call him. Conan stared at Ran with a worried expression, but immediately looked down when she looked at him. He knew she was still angry with him, and didn't want to talk to him. He heaved a sigh.

For the next two hours, Ran slept peacefully in her room after having her soup. Conan sat on the couch reading a book and Eri prepared a dinner that was easy on Ran. Since Eri is bad at cooking, Conan was giving her dishes a disgusted look. Eri turned to him to get him to taste her sauce, but he just covered his face with his book, refusing. He set his book down when she turned to her dishes and walked over to her.

"Why don't we just buy something from the store that's already made and make Ran-neechan more soup?" Conan asked hopefully.

"No way! I've been taking cooking classes! Even though I've only been to two, I have improved! Trust me Conan-kun; my dishes are going to be great!" Eri patted him on the head and pushed him gently out of the kitchen.

"Why don't you go play with your friends at the park for an hour? I'll be done by then," she said as she shooed him out of the house and into the hallway above the agency. He sighed heavily and walked down the stairs to the door and pushed it open to reveal the streets partly covered in snowflakes. He read the weather banner from across the street. It read minus three degrees, shortly after four o'clock. Eri was making dinner earlier for Ran, but Conan was sure she could handle a couple more hours. Eri was just protective of her daughter.

He walked over to the phone booth to call Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta, but remembered that Ayumi was at the dentist, Mitsuhiko was out of town for the rest of the day, and Genta? Conan didn't even bother with him. He was going to walk out, but then Ran's lit bedroom window caught his eye. Ran's existence was the only thing that mattered to him at that moment, as people walked by him in the streets and he didn't notice them.

Ran was walking around her room talking on the phone. Conan took out a piece of gum and Professor Agasa's earpiece. He chewed the gum and placed the chip inside. He threw it just below her bedroom window and took out the earpiece, listening to her conversation. Conan was shocked at her conversation with Sonoko Suzuki.

"I can't believe that creep Shinichi! I can't believe I ever believed that he'd come back here! He's such a self-centered jerk! I could just cry at the sight of him right now!" Ran yelled into her phone. Conan was about to hang up, but she set the phone to 'speaker' and listened to Sonoko's reply.

"I know you're still in love with Shinichi, Ran...you always have been and always will be. Even if you marry another guy, you'll love him with all of your heart!" she replied. Conan was surprised at her statement. Conan slightly smiled at her answer. Ran cried in her phone.

"I know. You're right Sonoko...but you can't tell Shinichi! He'll remind me of this my entire life! I just-I just can't believe he's gone, you know Sonoko-chan? He's my best friend...he doesn't even bother to call me that often...I feel as if I'm not important. Even if he is busy, the least he could do is call once a week, even if it's just once a week, I'll be satisfied, but not with once every few months..." Ran cried. Conan hung up the earpiece and let a runaway tear down his cheek but wiped it away. He looked up to her window and saw her say 'goodbye' and hang up. She flopped down onto her bed and cried for what seemed a long time. Every few moments she cried out Shinichi's name. Conan stepped into the phone booth and dialled Ran's bedroom number. She picked up the phone wiping away her tears and clearing her throat.

"Hello?" she managed to squeak out. Conan smiled and sighed a relief that she answered the phone.

"Hey Ran. It's me, Shinichi." he said calmly. He saw Ran look out her window at the sunset and had a slight smile on her face.

"Shinichi...why did you call me again? Didn't I yell at you yesterday?" she said like nothing was wrong.

"I just wanted to talk to my best friend. Is that such a crime? I have a little while to talk if you want. I'm taking a break from my cases and I decided to apologize for yesterday." he answered.

"You didn't have to Shinichi. I'm fine! I'm great...really..." she started crying again.

"Yeah right...Conan-kun told me that you were out last night and got sick. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I really don't know Shinichi...I just didn't dress for the weather properly. By the time I got back, Conan and my father had Chinese food ordered and I had groceries for a supper I never got to make it. What do you have to say to that Mr. Sherlock Holmes?" she asked. He shook his head at her fake attitude.

"Well...Conan told me that someone was following you last night, do you remember anything about that?" he asked.

"No, not much...I didn't want to worry Conan, so I kept a something away from him..." she said.

"What feeling? You can tell me!" he said, sounding like a demand.

"Well...when I was in the store, I felt like the person was in the store watching me so I checked all the store aisles but no one was there; just a few elderly people. I started walking home after collecting the change I dropped in the store and started running from being scared. I ran until I came to in front of my agency. I headed upstairs to the couch and fell asleep talking to Conan."

"Oh..." Was all Shinichi was able mutter out of his mouth.

"Oh...that's all you can say? Whatever, I'm really tired so...I'm gonna go," Ran said. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to get into deep conversation. Shinichi sighed.

"Wait..." he muttered. Shinichi was going to try and tell her the truth, but he paused and said something else.

"I...I want to make a promise with you..." he said.

"Sure..." she said.

"I want to make a promise...that if you ever feel hurt or feel like crying at any point, or feel like you're in danger, I want to be the first person you tell, all right? No matter what happens Ran...I will always come to your side. You're my best friend. You're the last person I'd want to be in danger or be upset...I care for you more than you could imagine. You're more important to me than any case out there in the world! I want to protect you." he said. He didn't even flush. He was completely serious. Ran smiled.

"I promise you'll be the first person to hear about anything that's bothering me...as long as you do the same! Call me if you're upset too!" she said smiling. Shinichi laughed.

"Of course...I promise I'll protect you...with my life. Remember that, whether you feel upset or hurt or think you're in danger...I'll drop everything and come to you right away. You're my first priority..." he said. Ran smiled and cried from being so happy and embarrassed at the same time.

"Do what you want you 'geek'! Anyway, I'm gonna go now. Don't forget the promise Shinichi Kudo, the greatest detective ever." Ran said before hanging up the phone. Conan stepped out of the phone booth after hanging up and blushed badly.

_She really thinks I'm the best detective ever? Ran...I'll always remember to put you first before anything...before any case...I promise I'll come right to you..._

An hour later, Ran, Eri, and Conan were all eating dinner. Ran loved the dinner her mom made, but Conan found that they tasted 'alright' compared to Ran's cooking. Eri pulled her chair out and collected the dishes. She sent Ran to her room to rest afterwards. She was offering to do something with Conan, but he just wanted to sleep too. Conan went to his room and got into his pyjamas. Conan was about to get into bed, but then heard something from Ran's room. He put his ear close to his wall since the bedroom was right next to hers, and heard rustling. When he went outside his room, Eri was sleeping on the couch and Ran's door was open. He peered into her room and saw her clutching a framed picture. He was confused for a minute, but then saw closer that it was a picture of Shinichi and herself at the carnival. They were both giving 'peace' signs with their hands and looked happy. Ran suddenly whispered to herself.

"Shinichi...I miss you…why can't you be home right now? Shinichi!" she repeated over and over again. Conan saw tears fall from her chin to her bed, soaking her sheets. She wiped her tears and set the picture back on her desk. She was about to get up and close the door when she saw Conan standing at the door with a worried expression. He was so devastated at her and could do nothing. Ran smiled and stretched her arms out.

"I could use a visitor right now...would you like to comfort each other?" she asked. Conan nodded slowly. He walked over to her, jumped onto her bed and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She held Conan's back to her. Ran and Conan stayed silent for a few moments before Ran started crying again. She let go of him, but he kept hugging Ran. She smiled. He let go then looked up at her with a few dried up tears on his cheeks. She looked shocked but then smiled and hugged him again. He didn't hug her back, but closed his eyes and repeated their promise.

_I know you're upset Ran...but there's nothing I can do in this body. I don't only promise I'll protect you, but I promise I'll catch that Black Organization and come to be with you. If I ever have to do a case in my original body somewhere other than Beika, I promise to take you with me...so you won't be upset anymore...I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, Ran._

After Conan fell asleep, Ran let him sleep in her room and went right to sleep. The next morning, Conan woke up first and looked at the clock. It was 7:45 AM, and just in time for Conan to get up for school. Conan turned to see Ran sleeping peacefully. She opened one eye. Conan smiled at her, but she must have been half asleep because she said she asked why Shinichi was smaller than usual. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep with Conan stroking her hair.

_I'll let her get more rest. I might as well get ready for school. I wonder if Oji-san showed up last night..._

Conan got out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he got dressed for school and ate breakfast, he couldn't stop thinking about last night. Ran had never cried so much for him before. At least that was what he thought. Conan grabbed his backpack from the coffee table and was about to run out the door when Ran came out of her room, walking to the kitchen to make some tea. Conan turned around and just watched her roam around the kitchen searching for the coffee pot for Eri and Kogoro. His eyes followed Ran everywhere she went. Ran sat down at the dining table and blew on her green tea. Conan looked at the door and back at Ran. He smiled and walked to the table and pulled up a chair. Ran didn't notice him at first.

"Hey Ran-neechan...are you alright? From last night I mean..." he said hopefully. Ran looked up at him and stared questionably. She looked back down at her cup.

"I want Shinichi to phone me again today. Shinichi's voice somehow soothes my heartaches..." she looked up at him and smiled.

"You...want Shinichi to call you again?" Conan blushed at her compliment. He looked down at the floor and jumped off the chair heading to the door. Ran turned his way and stopped him.

"Wait Conan-kun!" she yelled. Conan stopped and looked at her.

"If you happen to see Shinichi-kun...tell him...tell...him..." she paused, starting to blush.

"Tell him...not to get himself into too much trouble...because...I won't be there to protect him. Promise me you'll pass that on?" Ran said to Conan. Conan smiled.

"I'll pass it on...don't worry Ran-neechan..."

"Good...have a great day at school! I'll be here when you get back!" she waved to him as he left.

"I will...thanks..." Conan yelled back as he headed down the hallway.

About two hours later, Ran was dressed in brown cord pants, a light purple long sleeve shirt, and a jean jacket, ready to go to assist the karate club at school. She slipped a white wool hat onto her head and put on her matching rain boots. She grabbed her duffel bag with clothes and necessities in it, and headed out the door. Kogoro was sleeping as he was up all night, and Eri had left for work a long time ago. Ran walked down the street heading to school and hummed a song as she walked past people. Ran suddenly started coughing nonstop, and people were starting to wonder if she was okay, but she gave them a smile, telling them she was fine.

She walked down the street beginning her hum all over again, but suddenly stopped. People walked by glaring at the road in front of them. Autumn coloured leaves rolled over the sidewalks and some mud covered enough of them to stick to the cement. Ran's eyes started tearing up, with the wind blowing into them, making them dry. She didn't blink. The buildings in her mind seemed to sway with the grey clouds up above. Her mind was jumbled up into pieces of nothing. She was feeling dizzy and sick, and didn't know what to do. Her vision was getting blurry, more and more by the second.

_What's happening? Why am I feeling sick suddenly?_

She was walking all over the sidewalk, almost running into people. She bumped into a man and fell onto the ground. The man screamed at her to watch it, but when he saw her breathing heavily and sweating, he kneeled down beside her and felt her forehead.

"Girl, you're burning up! You shouldn't be out if you're sick!" he said to her. Ran looked around at all the people surrounding her and closed her eyes. Her bag had rolled onto the cement, still on her arm. Suddenly, a man walked up, all dressed in black. Ran looked up to see a large man dressed in a black winter coat, a black hat, and wearing black sunglasses, as if to hide his eyes. He smiled evilly down at her, and then looked over to the man trying to find someone to help. He finally spoke.

"I'll take the girl. She's the daughter of a family friend, and probably has the flu. I'll take her home," the man said in a gruff, low voice. Ran was immediately scared of the man and wanted to tell these people that she didn't know him, but she had lost her voice and was too weak to talk. The man picked her up and started carrying her off. Ran was strong enough to try and push his arm away from her, but he gripped her tighter. All the people started walking away as if nothing happened, but this one young woman stayed behind in place. She had curly brown hair and looked to be in her thirties. She stood there with a concerned look on her face. She could tell that Ran was uncomfortable by her expression, and started running towards the man. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, are you sure you know this girl? She looks a bit uncertain to me. Maybe you should take her to the hospital." the woman suggested. The man turned to her and gave her a glare that said mind-your-own-business.

"I couldn't be anymore sure that she's my friend's daughter. I don't need to take her to the hospital. She's fine. She just needs rest." he assured her. She nodded and let him go. Ran groaned as the woman walked away, hoping she would help anyway. She didn't.

Who was this man? She had no idea who he was and didn't recognize him. Ran was carried away to a dark alley way, and got put onto the ground, against the wall. He started to talk.

"Hello Mouri Ran. Are you having fun being sick? I'm sure you guessed by now that I'm the one who was following you last night..." he said in his low voice like before, but in a voice that made Ran cringe.

"What do you mean?" Ran managed to squeak out. The man smiled.

"You really do only have karate in your brain. Shinichi Kudo is the smart one...you are just the one who gets in the way. I know what you're thinking; how could you get in the way when he's never around anymore? Well...let's just say, he's closer than you think..." he said laughing. Ran's eyes widened, but before she could say anything he put a cloth onto her mouth and nose, making her breath in a drug, and before she knew it, she was asleep. She collapsed onto the ground breathing calmly. The man was standing over her with the drugged cloth in his hands.

"Good luck...Kudo Shinichi..." he whispered. Picking up the sleeping Ran, he walked off into the darkness.

_Let's see how great a detective you really are..._

Back at Conan's elementary school, Conan was getting ready to leave for home when Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta all gathered up behind him. Haibara stood behind all three of them. Conan closed his locker and turned to face them with his backpack on his shoulder. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko all looked at him as if they were hiding something, like a secret.

"Can you help you guys?" Conan asked in an 'uninterested' tone.

"Would you like to come with the four of us to buy some cake at a shop I found? It's brand new and I think you'll like it!" Ayumi smiled brightly like she usually did before she even got an answer.

"Thanks for the invite Ayumi, but I've got some errands to run. Maybe I'll come with you another time." Conan smiled at Ayumi and the other two who seemed to have disappointed expressions growing. Haibara turned to look at the clock behind her and shook her head at Conan.

"Come on Edogawa-kun. One piece of cake won't hurt. After all, you don't even walk home with them anymore or go to the park. The least you could do is have one piece and then leave for errands." Haibara smiled at him as if she knew he was refusing with no errands to run, just wanting to go home right away. Conan smiled at Ayumi.

"Alright...one piece of cake, but after that, my errands are waiting..." Conan sighed and followed the skipping Ayumi out the door with Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Haibara walking close behind.

Near the cake shop, Ayumi stopped in her tracks, and turned to face them with the special sign beside her. She ran her finger along the sign to find her favourite, and opened the door for everyone to go inside. Conan smiled at Ayumi as he passed by first, making her blush. Ayumi has had a huge crush on Conan ever since she first knew how smart, reliable and independent he was. He protected her too, which made her feel safe wherever they went. She trusted him all the time, and Conan knew it. As Ayumi closed the door, she ran inside after everyone else and skipped in front of Conan. She smiled.

"I want to surprise everyone! Could you lead everyone to the tables, Conan-kun? I want to order and pay!" Ayumi whispered happily. Conan accepted her offer and led everyone to a table with blue, comfortable benches. They were served drinks right away, and since Ayumi wasn't there, Conan decided to pay for the drinks as she paid for the cakes. He ordered everyone special cherry drinks with soda and cherry flavouring. Genta finished his almost right away. Ayumi came back with a smile on her face, sitting next to Conan.

"So Ayumi-chan! What did you order for us?" Genta asked eagerly. Ayumi put a finger to her lips.

"It's a secret. I'm surprising you!" Ayumi said sweetly. A few minutes later, the cakes came on two trays. There were chocolate cakes with blue icing and white chocolate swivels and sprinkles, finished off with white icing trim around the bottom and top edges. There were two other cakes that were vanilla with pink icing and chocolate sprinkles and swivels. It was also finished off with the same trimming but with chocolate icing. The bottoms of both blue and pink cakes with drizzled with chocolate sauce and a little whipped cream. Ayumi smiled at all of them when they were amazed at the decorations, even Haibara and Conan.

"Bon appétit, my friends! These are the specials for today!" Ayumi presented them as if she made them herself.

"Wow Ayumi-chan! These look amazing!" Mitsuhiko said with amaze. Genta stared at them, wondering which one to take.

"Wow Ayumi, these look really good. Thank you," Conan said smiling. Haibara leaned back and closed her eyes. She turned and looked at Ayumi.

"In my opinion...I think Ayumi could make something just like it. She is just as sweet as these cakes. I'm amazed myself." Haibara said smiling back at her. Ayumi felt too much praise for a cake that she didn't even make.

"Oh, you guys. I only ordered it. I chose the decorations and stuff, but I didn't make it. Anyway, the blue cakes are for the boys, and the pink cakes are for Ai-chan and I. Enjoy them, guys!" Ayumi said happily before Genta made a dive for the largest blue cake he could find, and started eating like he'd die in five minutes. Conan thanked her again and took the closest piece of blue cake to him. He took his fork and took a bite right away.

"It's delicious Ayumi. Thanks for paying, but I paid for the drinks. Just to let you know so you don't pay twice." Conan said. Ayumi turned to look at her drink and grabbed the glass to take a sip from the straw.

"Thanks Conan-kun! It's really good! I've only tried the chocolate milkshake from here, but you didn't have to pay Conan-kun. It was my treat bringing you here." Ayumi took another sip of her drink before grabbing the last pink cake and taking a bite. Ayumi got a little bit of cake icing on her cheek and didn't notice. Conan looked at Ayumi and saw the icing smudged on her cheek. Ayumi looked at him strangely.

"What's wrong Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked.

"You've got a little icing on your cheek." Conan reaches inside his jacket pocket and takes out a white laced tissue and uses the soft edge to rub on her cheek gently. Ayumi just stared at him as he got the icing off and smiled when he pulled back. Ayumi blushed from Conan being close to her face and started eating again with her face red. Conan noticed and shook his head. He set the handkerchief on her lap. Ayumi noticed and picked it up.

"You can keep it in case there's anymore. Just don't give the tissue back to me. Ran-neechan used it on me once and I've been trying to find a way to get rid of it. You can keep it if you want." Conan smiled before finishing his cake.

"Okay...thanks..." Ayumi said still blushing. Conan stacked his plate on the tray and finished his drink quickly. He stood up off the bench and picked up his backpack. He was about to say goodbye when he saw Ayumi's expression. She looked sad.

"Conan-kun, where are you going?" Ayumi asked quietly so the others couldn't hear. Haibara heard Ayumi and listened in.

"I'm going home, remember? I've got things to do, people to see...so, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Conan smiled before he started walking away and opened the door. He walked down the street for a few feet before Ayumi jumped up with her backpack, leaving her half eaten cake and ran out the door to catch Conan. Conan was walking down the sidewalk a few minutes before noticing Ayumi's footsteps running up to him.

"Ayumi-chan...What's wrong?" Conan asked turning to face her.

"Um...can I walk home with you until my turnoff?" Ayumi asked blushing. Conan bit his lip, but then nodded. Ayumi smiled and walked close next to him. Conan stared at the ground as Ayumi walked beside him smiling, but as soon as she saw Conan's face, her smile faded. Ayumi walked closer to him and held onto his arm gently, resting her head on his shoulder. He looked up at her closed eyes and smiled. A few minutes later, they arrived at Ayumi's turnoff to go home, and Conan stopped. Ayumi opened her eyes and looked ahead of her.

"Well, this is your turnoff Ayumi-chan...I'll see later, okay?" Conan smiled and started walking, but then Ayumi held onto his jacket. Conan turned around wondering what was up. He stared at her face that was looking down to the ground. Her eyes were hidden by the shadows of the sunset.

"What's up Ayumi?" Conan asked with a concerned expression.

"Will you be at school tomorrow? I'm just wondering...because I get this feeling...that you won't be..." Ayumi looked up with tearing eyes from the sun setting in her face. Conan blushed slightly at her shining yellow face. Although he didn't love Ayumi back, he had to admit that she was a very cute girl.

"What makes you think I won't be? I come to school everyday...is there a reason I shouldn't be going?" Conan asked.

"No...I guess not...well, see you tomorrow..." Ayumi smiled before heading down her road happily, but she stopped for a moment and turned around again.

"Hey Conan-kun? Do you mind if I make your lunch tomorrow? My mom said she was going to teach me a new lunch recipe and I'd like you to try it too. It's a beef stir-fry with rice and pickles. Would you like one?" Ayumi asked happily.

"Sure...you can make my lunch if you'd like. Thanks." Conan said before he walked off smiling a goodbye. Ayumi stood on the sidewalk watching him leave until she couldn't see him anymore. She clutched the tissue he gave her in her hands and smiled, letting a tear fall.

_Conan-kun...no matter how hard I try...I can't seem to stop loving you...I know we're just kids in elementary school, but it doesn't matter to me...I still love you..._

Conan arrived at the agency stairs and expected Kogoro to be drunk and asleep, but when he opened the apartment door, he saw Kogoro completely sober and making phone calls. He had his notebooks open to a list of police phone numbers with a worried expression. Conan was concerned, but figured it was just another case he'd have to be Kogoro for, but when he saw that Ran's bedroom door was open with the lights off and no one inside, he wondered where Ran was. Conan walked up to Kogoro when he finished his call.

"Where's Ran-neechan?" Conan asked in a little kid voice.

"That's what I'm trying to find out right now...Eri said she left for work while I was asleep and said that Ran was here sleeping as well, but when I woke up, she wasn't here. I phoned the police to go out looking for her. I phoned her cell phone, but someone picked up and then hung up right away. I phoned the karate club and the school office, but they said she never showed up for school or the club. I'm thinking that if she didn't show up, then she might have collapsed somewhere." Kogoro said looking through his phone books. Conan looked down at the floor and thought about the last thing she said to him.

_Have a great day at school! I'll be here when you get back!_

Conan grabbed his backpack. He looked through it and came to a picture of Ran. He put it in his jacket pocket and ran out the door with Kogoro still making phone calls. Conan ran down the stairs almost tripping, starting on his search.

_Ran..._

Two hours later, Kogoro hadn't made any progress with his phone calls and not even the police had found her yet. The sun had already set, and it was getting very dark. Conan was stilling running around the streets asking people if they had seen the girl in the picture he was holding. Ran hadn't made any contact with them for hours, and no one had seen her so far. Conan was getting angry and tired. He had checked the streets, schools, karate club, police station, and all the parks she liked to visit. He even checked her favourite restaurants and food stores. Conan was breathing heavily near Beika Park, and held Ran's picture in his hand, crumpled. A few moments later, he ran out of the park and back into the streets. He ran in the dark, not being able to see where he was going, until he accidentally bumped into a person's legs and fell onto the ground, looking around in the dark for his glasses. A soft peach toned hand reached beside him and handed him his glasses. He looked up to see a lady in her early thirties looking down at him. Her complexion was soft and kind and her green eyes shone in the street lights. Her caramel coloured hair was shiny and curly, down to her waist. Conan blushed.

_Beautiful...she looks a lot like Ran's mother. She must be foreign._

"Are you all right? I am Jackie Parker and you are?"

"I'm Edogawa Conan...and yes, I'm fine..." Conan said. Jackie smiled sweetly. Jackie saw the picture of Ran on the ground and seemed to look surprised. She picked up the picture and looked at it carefully. Conan was hoping she'd seen Ran earlier.

"I saw this woman earlier..." she said to herself. Conan stood up and gave the woman a serious look

"You've seen Ran today?" Conan asked. Jackie nodded.

"Yeah, I did. She was collapsed on the ground from being seriously sick. She had knocked into a man and he was going to tell to watch where she was going, but when he saw how pale she was, he asked if she was okay. When she didn't answer, he felt her forehead to find she was burning up really fast, but before she could answer, a man dressed in all black came beside her." Jackie said with a worried face. Conan's eyes grew, telling her that man was trouble.

_A man...dressed in all black? The Black Organization?_

Jackie Parker got to her feet and gave him the picture back.

"What did this man look like?" Conan asked hesitantly. Jackie bent back down and gave him a flick on the nose. She smiled.

"You're just a kid. You don't need to know..." she winked and started walking away, but then Conan got angry and grabbed her jacket. She turned around to see him furious. He didn't look like a seven year old child anymore.

"I'm not just a kid who thinks they're too smart for their own good! I need to know everything I can about where this girl went! I live with her and I feel that if she goes missing, it's my fault...please...tell me what he looked like..." he looked up at her and had a tear in his eye. She smiled. She wiped the tear that drizzled down his cheek and sighed.

"Alright, since you know her so well. You're lucky about this one, because I usually ignore a person like you." she said. "The man was big and tall, wore black dress pants and a turtle neck sweatshirt. He had a long black winter coat that went to his knees, black leather gloves, a black hat, and a pair of black sunglasses as if to hide his eyes from the public. I don't remember much other than that except..."

"Please try to remember Jackie-neechan! She may be in danger!" he yelled. Jackie's eyes popped when she remembered.

"Ah ha! I remember now! He said that he would take her to the hospital because he was the friend of her father. I somehow had my doubts about him, so I asked if I should take care of her for him since he seemed busy, but he insisted on taking her. After he left, I still had my doubts, but I ignored it. I kept feeling guilt that I didn't do anything, so I went to tell the police, but when I got there, they were already looking for a girl named Ran with a picture in the police officer's hand, so I figured they had everything under control. I guess they didn't..." she said, putting a hand to her mouth. She looked up to Conan and smiled weakly.

"That's all I remember...I'm sorry Conan-kun...I sure hope that helps." she said to him.

"That information helps more than you think Jackie-neechan...I guarantee it." he said in a whisper and then ran down the street, but he stopped in his tracks and turned around to run back to her. He grabbed her wrist and ran.

"What are you doing Conan-kun? Where are we going?" she asked him as they made their way down the cold streets. He didn't answer for a few moments.

"We're going to the Mouri Detective Agency! If I tell Oji-san what you just said, he probably wouldn't believe me! So you need to come and prove it!" Conan yelled behind him.

A few minutes later they arrived at the agency stairs. He got Jackie to go first in case anyone was watching. Conan followed after her and closed the door behind them. When he opened the door to the apartment, Kogoro wasn't in the room. Conan checked all the bedrooms and found Kogoro sitting on his bed, looking at a picture of Ran as a child. She was with Shinichi in their school uniforms. Kogoro sat there staring at the picture. Conan opened the door a little, and Kogoro jumped up.

"Ran?" he questioned as he turned to find Conan staring at him with a worried face. Kogoro had a smile on his face, but faded after seeing Conan.

"I'm guessing you didn't find anyone who saw her...did you?" Kogoro asked.

"Actually, I did. I brought the woman here. She saw Ran-neechan earlier, being taken away by a big man dressed all in black. She came to tell you the details." Conan said. Kogoro jumped up and ran over to outside the bedroom to shake Jackie's hand.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Detective Mouri Kogoro, and you are?" he asked.

"Jackie Parker. I'm from California in America. Nice to meet you too." she said happily. Kogoro made Jackie some tea and took out a notepad for taking notes on what she saw. She explained everything possible that she explained to Conan and finished off by saying that he said he was a friend of Ran's father. Kogoro sighed and wrote down the appearance and sightings of the man. He put his pen down and took a sip from his beer can. He looked up at Jackie.

"Thank you for your time. This should help quite a bit. Could I get some contacting information to get a hold of you if we need it?" he asked like a professional. Kogoro seemed to act more like an adult when something involved his daughter. He acted like a real detective. Conan saw him like this rarely, but he liked seeing him more mature and doing things on his own without help. Kogoro picked up his pen and got ready for a number and address.

"My address is 9-2 on Hachibori. My phone number is 03-5156-9043. I'm not exactly sure how to explain my apartment's location. I only came to Japan this morning." she laughed. Conan's eyes grew wide and realized something.

"What? You only came to Japan this morning? What time?" he asked. Jackie looked confused.

"I've been travelling around Japan for a few months now. I've been to Okinawa, Osaka, Wakayama, and now Tokyo. I still have another year of travelling before I go back to California to continue my travelling journal. I came to Japan to experience the culture and see what the Japanese life is all about. I only came to Tokyo at 9:27 this morning. I came by train from Wakayama, then a short plane ride to Beika Airport. I don't think I would be able to understand Japanese this well if I had only come here this morning unless I studied the Japanese language for years. I only had 2 months to learn it, and learned it over time." she said.

"Conan...what are you trying to say?" Kogoro asked.

"I'm trying to figure out when Ran was taken away! I don't think she was taken to a hospital at all! She was kidnapped! That man only kidnapped her about six hours ago right? Jackie-neechan saw Ran six hours ago, which means she only came to Tokyo at 9:27 in the morning. If that's the truth, and it's 7:35 now, then she's been here for just the past ten hours, right? If that's true, then Ran was kidnapped around 1 o'clock right?" Conan asked. Kogoro seemed surprised at his statement, but Jackie seemed content. Her lips curled up into a smile and her eyes narrowed. Her vision only saw Conan.

_Ran...you've been kidnapped...I'm sure of it. If so, then this man isn't who you think he is...he has to do with me! The Black Organization! They've figured out who I am and now you're in danger!_


	3. A Fake Witness

**Chapter 3**

**A Fake Witness**

The night Ran was kidnapped, she woke up late in the evening. The room she was in was dark and eerie inside, almost like she had been stuck up there for months without anyone knowing. The ground she had been sleeping on was made up of dirty, damaged tatami mats, and she was still in her cords, purple long-sleeve, and jean jacket.

Ran tried to get up, but her hands were tied tightly with ropes and her feet were chained to the floor by a concrete wall. The chains were extremely heavy and she couldn't lift them. Ran felt the painful burn on her wrists from the too-tight ropes and she could feel the sharp ice of the air suck the life from her previously rosy cheeks.

Suddenly, she heard someone's footsteps and pretended to be asleep. She knew the person was behind her, just standing there. Before she could do anything, the person kicked her back, knocking what little air she had in her lungs. She looked up at the man staring down at her. She tried to move, but he stepped on her roped hands.

"Stupid girl, do you really think I'll let you be pain free here? After all, the most important person in the world to me is now dead because of you." he said in a gruff, deep voice. Ran could barely mutter the words she wanted to squeak.

"I don't know what you're…talking about. I don't know who you are…!" Ran said in a husky, breathy voice. The man said nothing. He turned away from her as the moon started shining its white light into the room through the iron-barred window all made of concrete.

"Do you remember Isao Hideyoshi? You went against him in a karate championship..." he said slowly. Ran closed her eyes, remembering the exact moment she finished her winning blow against an older boy. Only months later, she heard that the losing opponent had been in an accident. She couldn't remember what happened though, as her father had told her about it from the newspaper.

The dark man held a pistol to Ran's forehead, slowly breathing along with the rhythm he heard from his victim's mouth.

"If Shinichi Kudo doesn't find you by the end of the month…then I'll kill you myself. I am simply testing his abilities as a detective, but if he does find you, I might as well kill you both. I hate you most in this world…and I hate Kudo for caring for you."

_Shinichi…please help me…this man is crazy! I don't know what to do! I know you can find me…the greatest detective I know._

Kogoro had been up all night looking for Ran with the police after learning from Conan that Ran was kidnapped. For once, he believed him. Conan was sent to bed and Jackie Parker had left late that night.

Conan didn't sleep a wink. He couldn't sleep. He only thought of Ran; whether she was scared, worried, alive...or dead. He thought of the promise he made her, that they would rush to each other whenever one or the other was in trouble. Right now, Ran was the one in trouble, and he had no clue where she was.

Conan lay in bed puzzled. He tossed and turned on the floor all night. Suddenly, Conan heard Kogoro walk in the door. He set his coat on the coat rack and sat on the couch outside their bedroom. Conan looked at the clock. It was 6:36 AM, and Kogoro obviously found out nothing. He quietly got up and entered his room and stepped around Conan's bed to sit on his own.

"Conan? Are you awake?" Kogoro asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," was all Conan could manage to say.

"I'm just curious but...while I was out last night, I didn't find out a single thing. Ran is nowhere to be found and Jackie Parker isn't answering her phone. Anyway, if you are really worried about Ran, you can come to look for her with the police. You have permission to skip school, but you have to stay on track, otherwise I'm sending you to school, alright?" Kogoro said to him. Conan didn't want to skip school, but he said that he would put Ran first, so he accepted.

"Yes...I want to help...Ran-neechan means a lot to me just like with you, and I don't think I'll be able to focus in school with Ran-neechan on my mind." Conan said. Kogoro sighed and started leaving the room, but stopped at the doorway.

"By the way, could you call Kudo-kun? I'm afraid I'm going to need his help. I know he makes excuses for being busy, so tell him Ran is missing. That should bring him here."

"I guess so…" Conan said, not sure if Haibara would give him another drug.

_Great…I have to explain myself to Haibara before I ask her for one. She knows how important Ran is to me, so she has to give me one!_

Picking up his cell phone, he dialled Dr. Agasa's number. He picked up on the fifth ring.

"Shinichi? Is that you?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Yeah, is Haibara awake?"

"One minute…" Agasa said, putting down the receiver. Haibara picked up, sounding wide awake.

"Let me guess…judging on how Kojima-kun and his father saw you running around looking for something yesterday, a case has come up and you want a antidote to APTX 4869." Haibara said.

"It's not just any case! Ran has gone missing and I need to team up with Inspector Megure to find her! Please Haibara, I don't want to find Ran…I _need_ to find her! I promised she was ahead of everything else and I would come to her no matter what! Even if it means she discovers my true identity…" Conan explained. Haibara's line went silent, then he heard her heave a long, slow sigh.

"The promise you made was stupid…but I guess I have no choice. Come by to pick it up after school."

"I'm not going to school today. I have better things to do," Conan said.

"What about Yoshida-san? She told me you accepted her offer of a boxed lunch today. She seemed really excited." Haibara said.

"It doesn't matter. Just tell Ayumi that I caught a cold and can't make it. She can make one for me another time," Conan said.

"Fine…but I'm not gonna lie to her for you. I'm telling her the reason why you're not there. She'll understand if it's about Mouri-san." Haibara said.

"You've lied to her about me so far, so why is telling her another one such a big deal? Stop acting high and mighty. I'll drop by later to pick up the antidote." Conan said hanging up the phone. Right as he walked away, the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Conan answered.

"Good morning Conan-kun. Is Mouri-kun around?" Inspector Megure said in a tired voice. Conan called Kogoro to the phone.

"Hi Inspector…No, I haven't told Eri yet, but I was just about to let her know that there's nothing to worry about. If she wants to help with the investigation, she can…Understood. I'll see you at the station," Kogoro said. He turned his attention to a very curious Conan. "The inspector thinks he may have an idea on where to go, but I somehow have my doubts." Kogoro said, grabbing Conan's coat and shoving it in his face.

"I'll be right down. Just let me change," Conan said running to Kogoro's bedroom. As Conan buttoned up a shirt and a blue sweater, he remembered how he said something rude to Haibara. He didn't need to get irritable, but Haibara had a tone to her voice that Conan didn't like. He decided he'd apologize when he picked up the antidote.

Conan emerged from the room and put on his sneakers and jacket. Conan ran down the stairs as Kogoro locked the door. Conan watched a late autumn snow come down from the white, fluffy sky. It made Conan think about Ran's cold. Was she warm and comfortable though she was kidnapped, or had she been thrown into a freezing, dark room to cry all on her own? Conan grit his teeth, feeling anger come over him.

_No matter the situation, I promise I'll find you…Ran._

Haibara walked through the grade school doors out of the bitter cold air and into the warm entrance. She closed her umbrella and shook off the thin layer of snow. When she looked up, she spotted Ayumi putting two lunch boxes in her cubby. Haibara felt a heavy weight bring down her heart. She felt sorry for Ayumi who had probably spent hours putting lunch together for Conan. She'd be upset to hear Conan wasn't coming to school, no matter the reason.

"Ai-chan! Good morning! It's cold today, isn't it? It was cold yesterday, but today it's even colder," Ayumi said cheerfully. Ayumi's voice trailed off in Haibara's mind. She tried to come up with the right words, but she couldn't bring herself to ruin Ayumi's good mood.

"Well, aren't you going to take off your snowy jacket? I'll wait for you so we can walk together." Ayumi said grabbing her book bag. Ayumi noticed Haibara wasn't happy.

"Ai-chan? Are you okay? Are you sick?" she asked. Haibara sighed and turned to her sweet, innocent friend with a huge crush on a boy who was ten years older than she was.

"Yoshida-san…uh," Haibara was cut off when Mitsuhiko and Genta came through the doors and approached them right away as they always did.

"Ayumi-chan! Have you seen Conan?" Mitsuhiko asked, taking off his hood and unzipping his jacket. Ayumi shook her head.

"No, I haven't. There's still a few minutes before class, so maybe he's running late. He could be in the classroom already too," she said hopefully. She carried her book bag with the boys to class, forgetting that Haibara had something to say. Haibara was relieved though. She could at least wait a while to tell her or let Ayumi find out on her own.

Conan and Kogoro took a taxi to police headquarters to meet up with Inspector Megure. Conan paid special attention to everyone around him, as he often did as a detective. As they entered a meeting room with Megure, Detectives Takagi and Shiratori, and Officers Sato and Chiba, Conan took a look at the inspector's face that had an expression of regret. He shuffled his fingers around a pile of pictures on the table. Conan and Kogoro sat down, pretending to be ready for the meeting.

"Alright…let's get started," Megure said, sliding a picture against the table. "Is this Jackie Parker? The woman who you spoke to yesterday who claimed she saw Ran-kun?"

"Yes, that's her." Kogoro said with Conan nodding in the background.

"Conan, you said you found this woman when you were going around looking for witnesses, and then you brought her back to the agency, correct?" Megure asked.

"Yeah. She said she was a journalist of some kind." Conan said.

"Well Kogoro, you gave me her contact information last night. I tried calling her last night but she wasn't in. Takagi went to her apartment building to meet her personally and the front desk said there was no Jackie Parker in residence." Megure explained.

"What? Are you sure? She did say that she might've been confused because it was a new apartment." Kogoro said.

"For someone who's been travelling around Japan for work for months now should be familiar with Japanese addresses by now. It's possible since Beika is different from Wakayama, but most Japanese addresses are the same format unless they are off the large islands, like Okinawa. It's a possibility for up north in Hokkaido as well, but yet again, they have the same Japanese address format." Megure explained.

Kogoro tried hard to stay calm, knowing he could've been fooled by an American tourist. Conan thought about Jackie. Any odd behaviour might've given her away at that moment, but he couldn't come up with anything peculiar.

"Anyhow, have you called Shinichi-kun? I think he would be a great advantage to the investigation as Ran-kun is his best friend." Megure asked.

"I told Conan to call him." Kogoro said.

"I called him. He said he'd come by later to help out." Conan said innocently. Megure nodded.

"That's good. He can't reject the case as it has to do with Ran-kun. Let's just hope that we will have more progress when he shows up." Megure said, going through some investigation notes from last night. Conan put his hand to his chin as he usually did when he was deep in thought. Kogoro noticed, but he didn't say anything.

_Conan might be that detective brat. He made a phone call this morning as I asked, but I don't think it was Kudo he was talking to. I'm sure he said something about an antidote…_

Haibara approached the usual table with her lunch tray as usual with Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta already there. Ayumi didn't look nearly as cheerful as she did this morning. She slowly chewed away at her bento, looking seriously disappointed. Haibara set down her tray, sitting across from Ayumi.

"Are you okay?" Haibara asked.

"Yeah…is Conan-kun okay? Do you know if he's sick?" Ayumi asked. Haibara shook her head.

"He's not…really sick. He skipped school today. Something came up." Haibara said.

"Did he remember?"

"Yes, he did. He phoned me this morning to tell you personally that he was sorry and you could make him a lunch some other time, okay? He really is sorry, but there was an emergency this morning." Haibara said, not telling the whole truth. She wouldn't dare tell Ayumi that he casually dismissed her sweet gesture just so that he could go and find Ran. Haibara was tempted to go and beat Conan up after being so rude, but she figured it wouldn't do much. Watching Ayumi eat her specially made lunch, she unconsciously nibbled at her own, thinking about how the case was going.

"Hey, Ayumi! Since Conan isn't here to eat your lunch, can I have it?" Genta called out across the table. Ayumi looked up and hesitated for a moment, then handed it to him to gobble down. She tried her best to smile, but deep inside, she was hurt by Conan's absence.

"It'll be okay, Yoshida-san. Maybe he'll be here tomorrow," Haibara said.

Ayumi got up from the table and walked out of the lunch room. Haibara watched her go outside, crunching through a thin layer of snow on the ground. It was still freezing cold, but Ayumi didn't seem to mind. Her mind was full of only one person. The one and only boy who was actually a true detective in their group, the mischievous friend who was always getting into trouble but safely got them out again, and the only one who could make her feel happy in the middle of a dangerous situation.

Just seeing him, even for a moment, made her hopeful.


End file.
